1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to a device for cleaning dirt or oxide from the surface of a tape used in any type of cassette for recording purposes.
2. Background of the Prior Art:
The prior art discloses devices for cleaning cassette tapes. Such devices are complicated, bulky and expensive to manufacture For example, Stutz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,014) discloses a cassette tape cleaner which utilizes a carbiode steel blade, a guide scraper and a cleaning pad to which a dispenser delivers cleaning solution. Vowles (U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,580) is also a cleaner for cassette tapes. The cleaning is performed during normal use of the cassette tape and a cleaning solution delivery system is utilized. Kuntz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,178) discloses a devcie which cleans both sides of a tape and utilizes blades to scrape the tape and a means to clean the blades as the tape is being scraped. Freedman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,293) describes a method and apparatus for cleaning films and utilizes a series of pulleys to drive the film between a pair of opposed brushes.